This invention relates to a low-power charge pump regulator.
A charge pump regulator may be used to provide a regulated voltage output that has a higher or lower voltage than the power supply voltage. Leakage currents within the charge pump regulator generally require the voltage of the charge pump to be constantly recharged (i.e., pumped) to maintain the regulated voltage output.
In some circuits, the charge pump regulator may not need to pump continuously in order to maintain the voltage level of the regulator output (i.e., the rate at which the voltage level leaks may be slow enough to permit some period of leakage before the voltage level is recharged). In these circuits, it would be desirable to reduce power consumption by not operating the charge pump continuously.
In view of the forgoing, it would be desirable to provide a low-power charge pump regulator.